Rarity's Specialty
by Julie Manson
Summary: Rarity X OC / Rarity is making a wedding set when opportunity comes knocking. Will she take it?
1. It Was Him

Chapter 1

"It Was Him"

"This dress will my best yet!" Rarity exclaims as she twirls around the mannequin that stands in the middle of her flooring, "I just need a matching tux, and it would be the most perfect wedding set in the world! And don't get me started on the hoofring! Such a gorgeous ruby if I do say so myself. But I am in a bind! With no handsome stallion to act as shaper, I've no choice but to sell these two magnificent pieces _separately_!"

Rarity then threw herself onto the ground of her boutique and cried aloud in anguish. As she continued to mutter to herself, however, the door starts to creak open and a brown stallion edges his muzzle into the crack cautiously.

"Hello?" he calls into the store, "I need to get a dress for my mother. Is someone in?"

Rarity, who was near the back of the store, shot up onto her hooves.

"That's it!" she whispers to herself, "I'll get him to do it!" Then louder to the stallion, "I'm off lunch, do come in _darling_! I have just what you need!"

Getting to the front of the store, Rarity gasps in surprise at the stallion who was edging his way in. It was _him_! The stallion of her dreams! And quite literally at that! Ever since the Grand Galloping Gala, where they had only met briefly, this stallion has been cavorting in her mind as she slept.

"Oh, h-hello, Nobleman Darien," she greets him, "What was that you needed again? I couldn't quite hear you from the back of the store."

Raising a brow at the mare, who was practically panting at the sight of him, he says again, "I need a dress for my mother. She shall be having banquet in the Princess Luna's honor on Nightmare Night, and she wishes to have her dress made by the famous Rarity Belle."

Rarity gasped. _Her? Famous? To Nobleman Darien's mother? Oh, goodness gracious!_

"Would you be able to do the job?" the stallion asks her, "I'm sure my mother would understand if you're busy." He points a hoof at the wedding dress.

"Oh, no!" Rarity exclaims, ushering him further into the boutique, "I simply must take this project! It'll be good for me, and I'll tell you what. Your mother's dress is free if you accept the proposition to model the tux that goes with that very dress."

"That _is_ a wonderful proposition," Darien mutters, tapping his chin with his hoof, "I'll take it. Is it incorrect of me to presume the the tuxedo isn't done yet?"

Rarity gives him a sly smile, and responds with, "Of course not. I haven't a stallion mannequin in this whole store, darling!"

Rarity continues dancing around the boutique as she gathers the supplies that would come to make up the tuxedo.

"This won't take long will it?" Darien asks her, just barely dodging the levitating bolts of cloth.

"Oh, heavens, no!" Rarity says, ushering him onto the platform, "You forget which pony made _five_ personalized dresses in under a night! This won't be a problem whatsoever!"

"I was just curious," Darien laughs, raising his eyebrow at her.

Rarity, unfortunately, becomes embarrassed by the comment and looks to the floor trying to avoid his gaze.

Darien, lifting her eyes to meet his, whispers, "No need to be so embarrassed. A simple joke never hurt anypony, right?"

Sniffling some, Rarity replies, "Oh, you've no idea, but I suppose I _am_ a bit sensitive when it comes to attractive co-opper! This copper thread is far too stunning! Just look at it! I must get it out of here this instant."

Walking to the front door, she flings the thread out of it, where it promptly lands on Pinkie Pie's head.

"What the hay is this?" she asks, curious, then noticing Rarity exclaims, "Hiya, Rarity! Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing darling," Rarity replies, then disappears into the boutique, "Now, let's get down to business."

"And there we go!" Rarity exclaims.

Stepping back from her work, Rarity gets a highly appraising look on her face, "You know, you look as dashing as you had the night of the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Why, thank you," Darien says politely, but before he could say anything else, a sky blue blur darted past him into the shop.

Then, posing, as if for photographs, Rainbow Dash stands on top on the mannequins she had knocked down and says, "Did someone say 'dash'?"

The other two ponies glance at her momentarily, then, ignoring her completely, resumes their original conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Don't worry," Silver Tongue says, spooking Rainbow Dash, "I've been here for about three hours. Ever since Rarity said she'd be done in a minute."

Rainbow Dash groans, and then before turning to leave, tells Silver Tongue, "See you at Twilight's place. I still want to learn that trick you did yesterday."

"I'll just go with you now," Silver tells Rainbow Dash and follows her out of the boutique unbeknownst to the two Unicorns.


	2. Their Special Moment

Chapter 2

"Their Special Moment"

"You simply must stay for dinner!" Rarity gushed, "I make the best ratatouille (rat-a-too-ee) this side of Equestria, if I do say so myself."

Darien laughs, a deep rich sound that causes Rarity's heart to flutter.

"_Dear_ me, _I think I found the one_," Rarity tells herself silently as a blush covers her face.

"You okay?" Darien asks, then laughing says, "Maybe I should turn the charm down! I don't think you can move now!"

The alabaster pony starts, suddenly realizing what he had said. "D-did you say 'charm'? Y-you're trying to _charm_ me?"

"Of course I am," the brown stallion says, chuckling, "Who wouldn't want to charm the most eligible bachelorette in all of Ponyville?"

Rarity looks down to the floor, embarrassed again, only to have Darien tilt her face up to his once again.

"_May _I stay for dinner?" he asks.

"You can stay forever if you want," a voice comes from the boutique's entrance causing the two ponies to look over to it.

"Sweetie Belle, how long have you been there?" Rarity asks breathlessly.

"Not _too_ long," the filly replies, moving towards the stairs in the back, "But I must say _this_ sis, I approve. No pranks for him."

The two ponies watch as the filly disappears around the corner, then looks at each other, Darien deeply confused.

"Sweetie Belle, _unfortunately_, seems to have taken upon herself to _decide_ which stallions are good enough for me," Rarity explains to him.

"Then I'm glad I made the cut," the bewildered stallion mutters, then kneeling down says, "Now then, may I have a kiss?"

Giggling, Rarity says, "Of course, Nobleman Darien."

"Please, just call me Darien," the stallion says, then, placing a hoof under Rarity's chin, kisses her softly, but fiercely.

After a moment or two, they separate, simply looking into each others eyes.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle yells from upstairs, causing them the jump apart, "I need help with my homework! Come on!"

"Oh, my," Rarity mutters, moving her eyes to the ceiling above their heads, "That sounded like she was right next to us."

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle calls again, "I'm waiting!"

Darien, smiling at the look on Rarity's face, simply says, "The cavalry awaits."


End file.
